Lyric 145
Lyric 145 were an American hip-hop/rap group who finished in 12th place on the second season of The X Factor USA. Their mentor was Simon Cowell. Past Members Julien Jewlz ''Joseph (born February 17, 1993) Jemelle "Melee" Joseph (born July 9, 1988) Lyric Da Queen (born December 14, 1989) Background Lyric 145 was originally two separate acts: One4Five and Lyric Da Queen. Brothers Julian and Jemelle Joseph hail from Queens, New York, where there was a lot of drugs and violence, but they had parents that kept them away from it. Fellow member Lyric Barnes aka Lyric Da Queen is from Flint, Michigan, which was also a very harsh enviorment. The X Factor History One4Five and Lyric Da Queen both managed to pass auditions and task 1 of bootcamp, but both failed to pass to Judges' Homes. Realizing that they couldn't let them go, the judges had One4Five and Lyric Da Queen come together as a group, and they became a part of the Groups catagory with Simon Cowell as their mentor. They performed "''Party in the USA" ''for him and Latin music superstar Marc Anthony at Judges' Homes, and managed to get to the live shows where they gained enough respect from Simon for them to advance to the Top 12 with their performance of PSY's Gangnam Style. They were then put in the hands of the public and wowed them with their crazy yet creative Top 13 performance of "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins, and they made it to 9th place. However, they were eliminated a week later on November 15, 2012, finishing in 12th place. Post X Factor After the show, the group did a few interviews, stating their surprise over getting eliminated. They also let their fans know on Twitter that they intend to stay together. The group now have their own YouTube channel, where they posted a video of the song they were planning on doing for Divas Week, a reworked version of Aretha Franklin's "Respect" with their own original lyrics. They have also posted other songs like "My Clique", their remix of the One Direction hit "Live While We're Young", and an original Christmas song. The group released thier first original single, "I Get It", on Soundcloud on February 4, 2013. It was later released digitally on iTunes on February 10, 2013. They also posted a song, "Poetic Justice", from their mixtape called The L.O.F.F. Tape'', which was released on June 13, 2013. One of the songs on The L.O.F.F. Tape, a remixed version of the will.i.am/Britney Spears song "Scream and Shout", features vocals by fellow X Factor contestant Diamond White. The group's reality web series, "Livin' It Up", premiered on March 31, 2013 on YouTube. They also posted a bonus track off The L.O.F.F. Tape ''called "Sexy Ladies", which is an original song, on SoundCloud. On September 9,2014, member Lyric Da Queen talked about having recently undergone surgery to correct keratoconous, an eye disease that causes very blurry vision that she was diagnosed with in 2008. Tour The group joined Jennel Garcia, Paige Thomas, and Willie Jones on The UneXpected tour, which kicked off on August 3, 2013 in Providence, Rhode Island. Discography '''Mixtapes:' * The L.O.F.F. Tape ''(2013) '''Singles:' * "I Get It" (2013) Gallery Post-1109-1351083204.jpg lyric-145-x-factor (1).jpg lyric145e.jpg lyric-145-x-factor.jpg Category:Acts Category:Season Two Acts Category:Groups Category:Season Two Category:The X Factor USA Category:Female Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell